


Velvet Crowe/Magilou/Eleanor Hume - "You can't come in, and if you do, I'll eat you."

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Carrying, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Erotica, F/F, Futanari, Huge balls, Kissing, Mating Press, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, huge cock, smug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: Eleanor Hume is still struggling to be at ease around the cold Velvet Crowe. Magilou seems to know a way for the two to get much closer, but she sure has a wicked smile on her face when she says that. Still, when Magilou invites Eleanor along for some "girly bonding" between herself and Velvet, the innocent Abbey girl is going to be in for quite the night.





	Velvet Crowe/Magilou/Eleanor Hume - "You can't come in, and if you do, I'll eat you."

It's not as if Eleanor wasn't TRYING to trust Velvet Crowe. She really was. But it was difficult to get what the Abbey had told her about her out of her mind. That Velvet was dangerous, a menace, a threat to innocents. Not to mention that fact that Velvet was just so moody and dark, it was hardly like she was trying to shake off suspicion. Magilou always tried to get Eleanor to settle down, laughing off her suspicious nature, but Eleanor wasn't entirely trusting of the happy-go-lucky witch either. Especially after the way Magilou smirked when Eleanor told her Velvet was threatening the innocent. 

Velvet, for her part, often responded to Eleanor's suspicious glares with some of her own, flashing her cold amber eyes towards the exorcist and looking her up and down in deep thought. The dark haired beauty, with her torn and revealing clothes, long raven hair, and bombshell body, could easily have been believed to be a model, if not for the odd clothes that she wore at all time, and the angry, stern gazes she would show off to all who looked her way. Eleanor could tell there was something in those glances, something not right. She could sense a great hunger behind Velvet's gaze as she glowered at the beautiful redhead. It kept her on edge, leaving her feeling vulnerable, testy...kind of warm too. No doubt something to do with Daemonic powers. Did Magilou have to keep smirking at her like that as well? She looked like a cat that had stolen the cream.

“I can’t help it when you act so skittish around her!” Magilou giggled as she and Eleanor chatted over a cup of tea. “You look like she’s gonna eat you when she glares at you like that.” Eleanor sighed heavily, “I wouldn’t put it past her…I can’t help but be on edge. We can’t all be as happy-go-lucky as you.” “Ahh, sure you can.” Magilou grinned and stretched out her arms, her slim arms reaching up high. “You just need to get to know Velvet a little better, and you’ll be fawning all over her, I’m sure.” Eleanor scoffed at the suggestion. “Well, YOU know her better than I do, and she still acts all cold and moody to you.” Magilou narrowed her eyes in an amused smirk. “Ahh, we have our moments…in fact…hmm…

Magilou suddenly got a devious grin on her face that made Eleanor even more on edge. “Yeah, you just need the chance to get to know Velvet’s…hidden side. The two of us are gonna be hanging out at my room in the inn tomorrow, you know? Some real quality time. I think you should join us! I know Velvet would just LOVE it.” Eleanor was very, very suspicious. “Velvet barely wants to hang out with us while we’re travelling, let alone at the inn. Why would she spend the evening hanging around us instead of moping in her room?” “Oh, Velvet LOVES a bit of girly bonding!” Magilou remarked, “Come onnnn, trust me, it’ll be great!”

So it was that Eleanor, reluctantly, made her way towards Magilou’s room that night. She wasn’t really sure what to expect from this meeting, but to be honest, she did want to find some way to get closer to Velvet. Maybe someone as free-spirited as Magilou had found a way to soothe the savage beast, so to speak? Eleanor’s musings were interrupted as she heard something off towards the direction of Magilou’s room. It sounded like…a faint moaning? Heavy breathing? Eleanor considered that maybe she was about to catch Velvet cleaning up the room again, when she suddenly a shrill shriek. It sounded like Magilou! Eleanor began sprinting towards the room. Had some Daemonic power come out to attack her? She had to hurry and help! She slammed into the door to Magilou’s room and rushed inside.

Poor innocent Eleanor. She had been raised by conservative religious types, told only the bare minimum about the ins and outs of sex. For her first ever introduction to the world of lewdness and debauchery to be the scene that met her eyes was quite unfair.

Magilou was being held, her legs spread out in an M as Velvet gripped onto her legs tightly. Magilou’s outfit appeared to have been torn in places, revealing her lithe, beautiful form. Her head was thrown backwards, and her loose tongue hung from it as Velvet was pressing her face into her shoulder with her eyes closed in concentration. Eleanor struggled to understand what she was seeing, until her eyes moved downwards and bulged out as she spotted the real event. 

Velvet was wielding a monstrous, wicked looking cock. It was pale, like her, but seemed to darken red with every energetic throb. The veiny, unwieldy fuckpole would look massive on an orc, let alone a slim, beautiful woman like Velvet. Beneath this massive shaft were two truly obscene looking balls, pulsing and churning with a doubtlessly endless load. Eleanor covered her button nose at the sheer scent these oversized cumbags were giving off, it was like Velvet’s dark seed was already trying to bury into her pure innocent mind. 

Magilou’s gorgeous, well-fucked body could only take half of this hulking, ominous cock within, and no doubt the scream had come from Velvet pushing her distended shaft into her captured prey. Velvet groaned with need as Magilou’s exceedingly tight pussy gripped onto her with a vengeance. “No no no, Magilou…” Velvet uttered breathily, “We’re never going to settle this with you half-assing it…you gotta grit your teeth, clench your toes AND LET ME GET ALL UP IN-”

It was with this lewd outburst explaining her intent to slam every last inch of thick, nasty monster cock into the poor cock-addled witch that Velvet finally noticed her guest. Eleanor and Velvet stared into each others eyes in mutual surprise as time seemed to freeze around them. Velvet’s gorgeous amber eyes looked wide as saucers as she stared at Eleanor, and looked at her full lips, downwards towards her slim waist, up and down her smooth thighs…

Velvet couldn’t help it! Here she was, with this big, nasty boner, and a cute girl like Eleanor just happens to run in? Eleanor gulped as she saw Velvet’s overstuffed balls visibly churn as they prepared an extra load for her to enjoy. Eleanor’s heart was beating a mile a minute as she struggled to comprehend the fact that she was already Velvet’s sweet redhead fucktoy, and all she’d done was walk in the room!

“Awww…why…why’d you shtop?” Magilou asked in a dazed, well-fucked voice as she managed to sit upright on Velvet’s still cock. There she too noticed the intruder, but she was a lot less surprised than Velvet. “Yo, Eleanor! Knew you couldn’t resist? What do you think of our “girly bonding” session?” 

Velvet glanced at Magilou, “You…you invited her? Why?!” Magilou chuckled and leaned back to wrap her arm around Velvet’s head, “Because, you nasty little fuck Daemon, there’s just no way a sweet little witch like me is gonna control that dark lust of yours all by her lonesome!” Magilou began to swivel her hips and moan to herself while sat on Velvet’s cock, and opened an eye to smile at Eleanor. 

“You see, my innocent little Abbey girl, the dark powers in Velvet, they sort of coalesce in odd ways. You’ve seen the demon hand, that’s certainly the most famous…but THIS baby…” She nodded downwards, “…this is my favourite…I can’t tell you how much fun me and Velvet had when she first grew this one night…she was jerking herself off in her room, the walls pasted white with that thick, nasty spunk. She took one look at me and I saw her eyes flash red! It was crazy! She slammed my pretty little mouth onto her cock pretty much as soon as I walked in, pumping away like a deviant.”

Velvet grunted in embarrassment, “I…I did apologize…I lost my senses…” Magilou giggled and sighed blissfully. “You certainly did, filling my guts up with jizz like that. I thought you’d break my asshole in before it finally vanished. Since then, I’ve been assisting Velvet in dealing with this problem every few nights….and now…” Magilou pointed at Eleanor with authority, “So will you!”

Eleanor had been lost in her own head for a moment as she struggled to take in what she was gazing at, but that declaration snapped her back to reality momentarily. “H-huh? What? Why would…I never agreed to THAT!” Eleanor protested limply, looking away with a deep blush on her rosy cheeks. It was insane. As soon as Magilou had told her that, some part of her had tried to push herself to her knees and have her crawl over and offer her sweet virgin cunt to Velvet’s Daemon cock. B-but that was just part of the dark powers in there, right? Eleanor wasn’t REALLY horny for that big, pulsing shaft of dark pleasures, despite the clear juices dripping down her smooth legs.

“Oh Eleanor, I’m heartbroken…” Magilou feigned shock, “You would leave a sweet little witch to face this Daemon beast alone? You think a truly mind-breaking monster cock like Velvet’s is going to be satisfied filling up just one girl? What do you think is going to happen when Velvet’s all done with me and I’m just a cum-soaked well-used fuckrag panting in a broken heap on the bed? She’s gonna go downstairs to that sweet innkeeper lady with the massive rack, and she’s gonna pound those soft round baps like a guy using a sock to get off!” 

Velvet looked a little stunned at Magilou’s exclamation, “Wait, I wouldn’t do something like-” Velvet began to say before getting cut off. “Then she’s fill that poor lady’s cunt with so much jizz she’ll be popping out another kid! Speaking of which, did you see she’s got a cute daughter too? Only just turned 19! Yeah, Velvet is going to be ALL up in that sweetheart. She’ll lift her up like a ragdoll and just RUIN her! Hours upon hours of just absolutely wrecking the pussies and assholes of every sexy lady who gets all curious at the noises outside and joins the Daemon harem! OhhHHHH!” Magilou’s eyes bulged out as she could feel Velvet’s veiny cock pulse harder than before at the lewd fantasies she was describing. Velvet looked sheepish as she couldn’t control her cock REALLY liking what Magilou was saying.

“S-see? See that right there? That big throb just shows how dangerous this thing is, Eleanor! It WANTS to get out of here and lay waste to the poor unsuspecting sluts of the land! We gotta do our duty as heroes! We gotta defeat this monster as a pair before it gets loose across the city, and we get an epidemic of everyone in the city walking around with big, Daemon baby bumps!”

Eleanor was getting caught up in Magilou’s ridiculous but very enticing fantasy. She was already struggling to resist the siren call of those fat, sweaty Daemon balls, but the extra push of heroism was just the perfect excuse to stop pretending. “R-right…you’re right…” Eleanor replied with hot, heavy breath. Velvet looked up in surprise. “Wait, you mean you’re…”

Eleanor dropped to her knees, and began slowly crawling across the floor towards Velvet and Magilou. Velvet watched with awe as Eleanor’s spankable ass swayed too and fro, almost like Eleanor was instinctively attempting to seduce her alpha. Magilou grinned like a cat that had caught her own adorable redhair canary as Eleanor got right up to Velvet’s reeking, cum-stretched balls. “I need to…protect all the virginities you wanna steal…” She exclaimed in a shaky, breathy voice, “…by offering you my own.” She punctuated her statement with a cute smooch right on Velvet’s churning balls. Velvet groaned in pained delight, her balls already beginning to work overtime to conjure up a fresh batch of spunk fit for two perfect fucktoys.

“Hee hee hee…hook, line and sucker…” Magilou gazed down at Eleanor’s beautiful redhair as she began to lap and lick at Velvet’s balls like a timid cat. Eleanor was totally ignorant of anything to do with sexual techniques or skills, but her eagerness definitely had an effect on Velvet, just as Magilou began bouncing her body up and down once more. “Hey, hey! Come on Velvet, don’t just stand there! I just got you a gorgeous new cumdump! Don’t I deserve a nice reward? Don’t I deserve a nice full belly of that futa spunk you’ve got brewing up? Come onnnnn….” 

Velvet sighed at Magilou’s childish pushing, but had no intention of denying her a reward. She began to pump her hips once more, her massive cock plunging upwards into Magilou’s dripping, silky cunny. The witch shuddered in total bliss and her toes curled as Velvet’s rhythm developed and picked up pace. Meanwhile, these movements meant Velvet’s stuffed balls were rubbing back and forth across Eleanor’s pretty face, leaving signs of her make-up coating them as the poor Abbey girl desperately tried to slobber over as much as she could while the hearty fuckfest was happening above her head. 

This was already a very lewd initiation for such an innocent virgin to go through, but Eleanor was already well and truly lost in the conquering, alpha musk of Velvet’s balls. God, it wasn’t FAIR that she could smell so gooooood. It was like every sniff of that thick, pungent odour of Velvet’s massive cum factories made Eleanor’s mind get sluttier and sluttier. She started off with sweet kisses, then long licks, and now she practically had her whole face shoved as close as she could, slurping and lathering up both of Velvet’s nuts in a spunk-devoted frenzy. As more and more of Magilou’s own lewd juices fell down from above, the taste of ballsweat, spunk and slut-juice mixed together to make a potent aphrodisiac that Eleanor swallowed down with glee, licking her full lips as she did so.

“Oh fuck…” Velvet pants out in a strained voice, “This is way too much to handle…why do your insides feel so damn GOOD, Magilou?!” The witch just giggled in Velvet’s tight grasp, “Welllll, it’s because…ahhn…it’s because I was made to be a Daemon cocktoy, why else? This sort of magical tightness is reserved for only the nastiest, thickest, scariest cocks in the realm! The kind of brutal cocks that put minotaurs to shame! That make innocent Abbey exorcists into ball-slurping sluts!” 

“Hmph. I guess I fit the bill then…” Velvet smirked to herself, “So allow me to reward this insane tightness by knocking you the fuck UP!” She leaned forward and clasped her hands behind Magilou’s head. The witch could only utter a “Wha-” before Velvet began power-pumping like a crazed beast. Eleanor had to pull backwards with a gasp as she watched Velvet brutalise Magilou with an insane cunt-breaking pussy pounding. 

Magilou’s eyes rolled back as she just moaned out loud, low and desperate, her toes clenched, her arms rigid, as Velvet brought an end to the games and began her REAL certain-pregnancy fuckfest. Eleanor reached forward to grab one of Velvet’s balls as it churned madly in preparation. The way it throbbed angrily seemed to tell Eleanor that Magilou wasn’t the only one suffering a womb-blasting cumshot today.

“FUCK! TAKE MY SEED, YOU SLUTTY WITCH!” Velvet cried out loud as she let loose a torrent of thick spunk into her captive witch fuckdoll. Spurts of custard thick spooge came blasting into Magilou’s battered pussy with the force of a dam burst, and Eleanor could only gaze in cock awe, her left hand placed firmly onto Magilou’s taut belly, as she could feel the thick bursts of jizz pounding inside her, and the soft bulge of her cum-stuffed womb press against Eleanor’s soft hand. 

Meanwhile, her other hand was planted firmly on one of Velvet’s balls that was contracting and bulging as it let loose its epic payload. Eleanor knew she was in way over her head here, but that didn’t stop her imagining herself right there in Magilou’s position with a look of longing on her pretty face.

Velvet held Magilou in place as she released her seed into her, Magilou’s eager womb swallowing up as much as it could before the limit was reached and thick rivulets of cum began to drain from her well-stuff cunny. Eleanor swooped in to start devotedly licking up the massive clumps of gooey jizz that couldn’t fit into the blonde witch currently twitching in orgasmic bliss above her head. Velvet nuzzled her face into Magilou’s shoulder and sighed deeply, the feeling of release and relief so overwhelming that she couldn’t help but place a small, thankful kiss on Magilou’s cheek.

Normally, this whole scene would have had some sort of effect on Velvet’s cock, to at least signal it was somewhat satisfied. But with a cutie like Eleanor down there licking up cum like a trained whore, Velvet’s shaft didn’t even think of getting soft inside Magilou’s cum-soaked cunt. As Velvet began to raise Magilou off her cock, more streams of jizz poured out of her and right onto Eleanor’s face. 

The reeking scent of Daemon ball-batter sent Eleanor’s mouth into overdrive, and she began to cup her hands to just hold the massive loads pouring downwards, and swallow them down with delight. Velvet’s creampie runoff was more than most men could cum in days, though Elenaor had no way of knowing that. Pure instinct certainly had Eleanor convinced that Velvet was an alpha among cock-wielders, but that was just the sheer, innate skills of a true cumslut letting Eleanor know that she had found a monster cock worth worshipping.

Velvet’s stiff cock finally pulled fully out of Magilou’s drooling pussy and slapped sloppily onto Eleanor’s pretty, cum-soaked face. Eleanor took a deep sniff of the well-used shaft and sighed with delight. “I-Is this really…a tool of a Daemon…?” She asked dreamily, “It caaaaan’t be….it smells divine…it tastes so gooooood…” Magilou, still held up in Velvet’s arms for now, giggled a little as she came back to her own senses. “I…I knew you’d see the truth, Eleanor…” The witch panted out, “There’s no way a cock that makes you feel so damn good could be evil, right? It’s a nice cock, one that’ll reward you for being a good cock-draining Abbey slut.” 

Velvet watched the scene with pensive interest, as she scooped up a portion of her own jizz in her fingers and decided to shove it into Magilou’s mouth in an almost mindlessly dominating move. Without even really thinking about it, Velvet just wanted to make sure Magilou was choking on her jizz some more. The witch, of course, fucking loved that alpha instinct, and slurped on Velvet’s fingers with delight while Eleanor began leaving a trail of kisses along the underside of the epic cock placed upon her face. 

Eleanor wondered why she had ever been suspicious of Velvet. How could someone with a cock this good be a bad person? The only reason she would ever be bad was if her monster cock was unsatisfied, then MAYBE she’d go out and pump babies into every woman in town. But that’s ok! That’s what Eleanor was here for! To protect the innocent from Daemon magic. She’d be the target for Velvet’s dark desires, and make sure no one could get her precious co-I mean, no one else would suffer at her hands! 

Eleanor was a true bastion of purity and light, and if protecting the innocent meant stripping off her clothes and letting Velvet bust her hymen like a drunken bandit, then she would accept her position with dignity…or as much dignity as she could have while being face down on the floor, tongue rolling out of her mouth, while a huge cocked futa grabbed her hair and stuffed herself balls deep into her willing, virgin asshole.

After Eleanor’s kissing and fondling ensured the Daemon shaft was working at peak performance, Velvet gently placed Magilou down from her iron grip, and with her hands finally free, cupped Eleanor’s cheek in her hand. Eleanor gazed up in adoration as Velvet smirked at her with a knowing dominance. “Turn around, Eleanor.” Velvet demanded in a stern voice. Eleanor’s heart skipped a beat and she nodded, before turning around quickly and tearing a hole in her thin leggings.

Eleanor’s pussy was absolutely drenched, a pretty, unblemished pink portal to pleasure, drooling with syrupy, inviting juices. She wiggled her full ass around as she looked longingly over her shoulder at Velvet, who licked her lips in anticipation. She carefully lined up her throbbing cockhead with Eleanor’s perfect untouched pussy, and with a meaty thrust, pushed her fat cocktip into Eleanor’s pussy, eliciting a loud moan from the sinful exorcist. 

Velvet was rough, but not cruel. She had no intention of pounding a virgin into a messy heap if there was the chance she could be hurt, so she started off nice and slow, teasingly pushing more of her fat cock into Eleanor with each shallow pump of her hips. Eleanor was biting her lip and moaning louder and louder with each thrust, until she had to bite onto her own finger to keep from screaming out. The overwhelming feeling of total fullness was just completely unfair! It felt like she was a tight glove around a hand, perfectly designed for this epic cock to slide into her and fill every single part of her.

Magilou chuckled at the scene before her with a lewd grin on her pretty face. “Mmm, that’s what I wanna see. Nothing like watched a big nasty Daemon corrupting an innocent Abbey girl like this to really make you feel naughty.” She walked around the pair until she was stood in front of Eleanor, who could only look up at her in a daze with wet, misty eyes. “That’s a good look on your face, Eleanor.” Magilou remarked, “You really look like Velvet’s gone and claimed you for her own, huh? Buuuuut, that doesn’t mean you can’t have some fun with little old me, does it?”

Magilou grabbed Eleanor’s red hair and began to press her soaking, stuffed pussy to her panting mouth. Eleanor’s eyes widened in shock as the witch licked her lips and began to grind her cunny against the exorcist’s full lips. “I’ve always liked your lips, you know.” Magilou said sweetly, “I would tell Velvet while I was on my knees sometimes, slurping up her cock, they were real cock-suckers lips.” Eleanor looked up at Magilou, and meekly began to lick at her pussy like the spit-roasted subby slut she was. “Mmmm, there ya go…” Magilou sighed, “Guess those are more like pussy-licking lips now though, huh?”

Velvet appreciated the scene before her, as proven with her Daemon cock bulging up even fatter at the sight. Eleanor moaned deeply into Magilou’s cunny and licked faster and harder, remnants of Velvet’s thick jizz dripping onto her tongue, mixed in with Magilou’s own delicious juices. “Ahhn…that’s what I like…” Magilou bit her own finger as Eleanor worked her magic, clumsy but devoted. “Mmm, even if Velvet didn’t keep you, I’m not gonna let you go now…make you my own personal cunt-slurper. I just can’t get enough of submissive little angels like you…”

Velvet frowned slightly and slammed her hips in a fierce way, causing Eleanor to gasp and the mouth movements to make Magilou jump. Magilou glanced over at Velvet to see her glaring slightly, but the witch just chuckled in response. “Oh my, are you jealous Velvet? You need to relax, it’s not good for your health to be so worked up. You know both of us are yours now, don’t you? That thick cock of yours…there’s no way the two of us could escape that…” She blew a wet kiss over to Velvet who blushed slightly at the teasing. 

“Hmph. I know that. Don’t think I would let either of you go anyway.” She declared, and reached a strong hand over to grab Magilou’s hair, tugging her forward and planting a firm kiss on her lips, before moving her hand backwards to allow for a more gentle make-out session while Eleanor was stuck spit-roasted between them. Magilou hips twitched and bucked and she moaned into Velvet’s mouth with wet gasps as Eleanor’s tonguing brought her to cum all across Eleanor’s face. With witch cum spraying in her face and a Daemonic shaft reshaping her pussy to Velvet’s liking, Eleanor couldn’t help but start moaning louder and louder, before letting out a muffled shout of bliss into Magilou’s soaked cunt, and reaching around to grab hole of her firm asscheeks as she struggled to resist toppling over from her pulsing orgasm.

Velvet’s cock was soaking wet from her new toys cum, and she slowed her gentle fucking down as she saw her two favourite girls collapse onto themselves. Magilou fell onto her butt with a soft “oof” as her legs gave out from cumming, and Eleanor fell forward, her face between Magilou’s legs as the exertion was too much for the poor post-virgin. She panted in a dazed and satisfied heap as Magilou smiled kindly and stroked her hair. 

“Heh. For a loud mouth, you look real cute like this, you know?” Magilou commented. Magilou glanced up at Velvet who looked down at the scene with a hungry gaze, her huge Daemon cock still throbbing darkly with need. “Buuuut…now’s not the time to just sit back and go to sleep, Eleanor…we have a mission to complete. Unless you want all those girls in town to steal the cum out of Velvet’s balls before you get it?”

“Mnnnn…” Eleanor groaned in disapproval and looked over her shoulder, wet-eyed and lusty at Velvet. “I want Velvet’s cum deep in me…just like Magilou…y-you can do whatever you want to me, Velvet…please do whatever you want to me…” Velvet wasn’t going to turn down that offer now, and with a meaty growl she reached forward and SPANKED Eleanor’s jiggling ass. Eleanor squeaked in shock, eyes snapping open and her previous daze vanishing like she had been given an electric shock as Velvet grabbed Eleanor’s waist and flipped her over so she was on her back, her head still on Magilou’s lap as the witch cooed at the scene before her.

Velvet gripped onto Eleanor’s ankles and lifted them skywards. The flexible Abbey servant was bent so her legs rested in the air and Velvet moved on top of her, a needy grin on her face. “I’m gonna fucking fill you up so bad…you’ll have cum bursting out of your fucking nose…when I’m done with you, you’ll never be able to think about anything but my fucking Daemon cock again…” 

Magilou chuckled. “Now now Velvet, be gentle with the poor girl…” She commented. “Fuck no!” Velvet replied, and SLAMMED her hips in full force, right into Eleanor’s drooling cunny. Eleanor’s head snapped backwards and she cried out as Velvet took control and began to thrust harder than before, MUCH harder than before. Eleanor’s whole body shook back and forth as Velvet meatily thrusted like a selfish beast into her cocksleeve. Magilou looked stunned by Velvet’s aggression, but couldn’t help feeling VERY warm and tingly as her alpha decided to stop playing games and start taking what she wanted.

“Ahhhh…I wanted to break you in more gently, Eleanor…” Magilou sighed, “But you can’t help it with big-dicked, fuck-beasts like Velvet. When they lose control, they just gotta empty their balls into every sexy little fucktoy they see, and that’s exactly what you are right now.” Eleanor’s wet eyes looked into Magilou’s as she was pounded mercilessly.  
“M-M-MAGILOU! I-IT’S TOO GOOD! C-CAN’T TAKE…CAN’T TAKE THIS!” Her back arched harsh and her eyes bulged out as she hit a powerful climax from Velvet’s thrusting, but the Daemon cocked stud didn’t even slow down. “AHHHH! SO GOOD! DAEMON COCK IS SO GOOD!” Eleanor cried out as Magilou started to enjoy the lewd scene before her.

“Haa…haa…yeah, that’s right…” Magilou panted out, “There’s no way we can win against Daemon cock…we just have to take it. Just lie on our backs like good little cumdumps and drain out every single drop of thick, gooey jizz before she goes on to facefuck an entire city…” She reached forward and began to play with Eleanor’s tits with a lewd grin. “This is what you were meant to do! Fuck being an Abbey whore, just serve Daemon cock all day! No one in that Abbey could fill your guts with jizz like Velvet can, although I bet a load of those old perverts wish they could!”

“NO THEY CAAAAAN’T!” Eleanor cried out as Velvet began to pump harder and harder into her brutal mating press. “NO LIMP DICKED ABBEY LOSER CAN POUND MY WOMB LIKE VELVET CAAAAAAN! LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT THIS EX-ABBEY SLUT IS PROPERTY OF A GENUINE ALPHA DAEMON STUD NOW! PUMP MY WOMB SO FULL OF CUM EVERYONE IN THE CITY WILL KNOW I’M YOUR PERFECT REDHEAD CUMDUMP! EXCLUSIVE USE OF ENDLESS-JIZZING, FAT-BALLED DEMON COCKS!”

Magilou glanced up at Velvet, her smoldering eyes hidden by her hairline. “You heard her, alpha. You’ve had her here for less than an evening and she belongs to you already. I think that’s worth a 100% impregnating monster cumshot, don’t you? Not like you need convincing. When you get into this mood, there’s no moving you until your balls are drained. Don’t worry, just empty your head of anything but cumming and fucking and seeing your precious little party members fat with your kids. Me and Eleanor will take care of all these nasty Daemon boners from now on…”

Velvet gritted her teeth and snarled in the need for release. “FUCK YES YOU WILL!” She cried out, “AND YOU START RIGHT NOW!” She shouted out to Eleanor before slamming forward and going balls deep into her waiting womb. Eleanor shuddered and twitched in mind-blowing orgasm as her deepest reaches were hit, and Magilou gripped onto her hands as Velvet’s massive balls began to churn once more, and the monstrous payload of thick, creamy jizz began to power its way through her monstrous shaft.

As each gooey blast slammed into Eleanor, her back arched and she let out of a cry of bliss. Magilou watched in amazement as Eleanor was filled with thick ropes of cum, and wondered in her head if she had looked that sexy as she got filled up. Velvet gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, her climax so strong she was visibly sweating from the release. She finally opened her mouth to let out a thick gasp of air as her powerful cock continued to blast out, almost certainly making her favourite exorcist into a MILF to be.

She was finally able to yank backwards, ropes of jizz and juices still clinging onto the meaty cockhead as more thick streams of futa-batter went flying out onto Eleanor’s barely conscious form. Magilou opened her mouth wide open, a clear target for Velvet to jerk her cock off to, and Velvet began pumping out thick strings of cum all over the blonde witch, coating her outfit in thick clumps of spunk and filling her whole mouth with a single blast that Magilou eagerly swallowed down, her cum fixation causing her to reach down and scoop from the pools of jizz on Eleanor and swallow more creamy goodness down with delight.

As Velvet’s cumstream finally started to wane, she staggered backwards as Eleanor lay in a blissful heap, and Magilou continued to scoop up and swallow cum. A dark swirl began to move around Velvet’s cock, faster and faster until it covered it from view, and when it disappeared, so had Velvet’s cock, vanished for one more night until it returned again. Velvet was totally and completely exhausted, and as she soon as she fell backwards, she was snoring loudly. Magilou blinked coyly at the scene, and noted with disappointment that she had swallowed up all the cum on top of Eleanor…

…until she realized with a gleam in her eye that she hadn’t swallowed up all the cum INSIDE of Eleanor. With a lick of her lips and a grin on her face, she slithered around Eleanor and licked her lips. Eleanor could barely open her eyes as she saw the blonde cum-obsessed witch moving her wiggling tongue towards her. “This is….gonna be a long night…” Eleanor muttered to herself.


End file.
